headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hewitt residence
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = Travis County | city = | town = Fuller | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Hewitt family | appearances = | poi = | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) }} The Hewitt residence refers to the family estate of the Hewitt family as seen in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. Specifically, it refers to a location featured in the remake series, which began with the 2003 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and continued in the 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Description The Hewitt residence was a large patch of land located North of Route 17 in the town of Fuller, in Travis County, West Texas. It was located a short distance from the Blair Meat Co., which the Hewitt family operated in the early 1970s. The estate consisted of a large manor house, as well as several other structures, including barns, cattle pens and a junkyard. The basement of the house led into a furnace room, which exited into an underground passageway that led to an opening near the slaughterhouse. The main residents of the Hewitt residence between 1969 and 1973 consisted of Charlie Hewitt, Luda May Hewitt, Monty Hewitt and Thomas Hewitt. Another family member who was often seen scavenging about the house was Jedidiah Hewitt, though he seemed to spend most of his time at the Old Crawford Mill. Another structure located on the estate was a trailer, which was owned by a young waif of a woman named Henrietta, who bore some connection to the Hewitt family, though her exact relationship with them is unclear. Henrietta was often visited by a corpulent tea-drinking lady, who also spent time at the main house conversing with Luda May . History Six generations of Hewitts lived and operated in the town of Fuller. It is unknown who founded the family line, but it is likely that they all lived in the manor house at some point. At the very least, Luda May Hewitt and Charlie Hewitt were living in the house during the 1930s. In July, 1939, Luda May brought home an infant she had found in a trash dumpster and named him Thomas. Born with severe birth defects, Tommy Hewitt grew up in the household and developed mental and emotional disabilities, which yielded bizarre behavior such as a penchant for self mutilation. During this time, Monty Hewitt had also been living at the house. It is unknown if he was born there or not, and it is even possible that he might be the rightful owner. In 1952, Charlie Hewitt enlisted in the U.S. Army and went overseas to fight in the Korean War, wherein he was captured and held captive as a POW. When he returned, he introduced a new edict of survivalist instinct to the family, which included cannibalism. Over the course of the next two decades, the Hewitt residence became a veritable chamber of horrors, with mysterious murders being committed and human remains being used as part of the house's decor. In June, 1969, the Hewitt residence was the scene of a gruesome tableau of horror. Charlie Hewitt had taken on the guise of a town sheriff named Hoyt, and captured several motorists, whom he brought back to the house. Thomas Hewitt tortured and skinned a Vietnam Vet named Eric in his workshop beneath the house while a woman named Bailey was bound to the leg of the kitchen table. A biker named Holden broke into the house in search of his missing girlfriend, Alex. He encountered Monty Hewitt, whom he shot in the leg. Charlie and Thomas Hewitt fought with Holden and Tommy sawed him in half with a chainsaw while Charlie pinned him down to the living room floor. Shortly thereafter, Charlie had Tommy cut off Monty's injured leg with his chainsaw, and then had him cut off his good leg, just to even him up. The Hewitts hosted a dinner in their kitchen where their captured victims, Bailey, her boyfriend Dean and a woman named Chrissie were in attendance. As Charlie said Grace, Chrissie made some biting remarks about the family's predilection for inbreeding. Tommy slit Bailey's throat at her body slumped down onto the table; her blood pooling around her. Chrissie tried to escape with Eric's help, but as they descended into the catacombs beneath the house, Tommy caught up with them, running Andy through with his chainsaw. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) Over the course of the next several years, the manor house fell into even greater disrepair, though Luda May and Monty both prided themselves on keeping "a clean house". There was very little light shining through the rooms, and the walls were covered with grease and grime. Each room was littered with various bric-a-brac and pigs wandered freely throughout the home. In August, 1973, a group of five youths passing through Texas stopped at the house in search of the sheriff, who was elsewhere at the time. They needed to report a suicide that had taken place in their van. A woman named Erin knocked on the screen door and asked Old Monty if she could use his telephone. Monty let her in, but wouldn't allow her boyfriend, Kemper, to follow her. After making her call, Monty asked for Erin's assistance in helping him off the bathroom floor and back into his wheelchair (which was likely just a ploy so that he could cop a feel). Thomas Hewitt found Kemper and brought him down to his workshop near the furnace room, where he beat him to death and then skinned his face in order to make a skin mask for himself. Charlie Hewitt returned to the house and two of Erin's friends, Andy and Morgan had been captured. Andy tried to escape by running outside through some clothes lines, but Tommy hobbled him by cutting his leg off with his chainsaw. He then brought him back to his personal abattoir where he hung him on a meat hook. Andy and Morgan were both killed, but Erin managed to escape with some help from Luda May's grandson, Jedidiah. Thomas Hewitt pursued them through the underground tunnels and Jed led her to an exit that took her outside. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Residents __NOEDITSECTION__ Family members * Charlie Hewitt * Luda May Hewitt * Monty Hewitt * Thomas Hewitt Visitors * Henrietta Hewitt * Jedidiah Hewitt * Tea lady * Sheriff Winston Home invaders * Holden * Sheriff Adams Unwilling guests * Andy * Bailey * Chrissie * Dean * Eric * Erin * Kemper * Morgan * Teenage girl Pets * Cows * Dogs * Pigs Notes * Hewitt estate and Hewitt farmhouse both redirect to this page. * The Hewitt residence is analogous to the Sawyer residence, which was seen in the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre in 1974 as well as the beginning of Texas Chainsaw in 2013. * The Hewitt residence was also featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre six-issue comic book limited series by WildStorm Productions - a division of DC Comics. The series ran from January to June, 2007. * It is unclear whether young Jedidiah Hewitt actually lived in the manor house or not. See also * Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Texas Chainsaw Massacre films * Texas Chainsaw Massacre category * Texas Chainsaw Massacre characters * Texas Chainsaw Massacre comic books * Texas Chainsaw Massacre image gallery References ---- Category:Texas